


Trust

by Hanna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter movieverse
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna/pseuds/Hanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble I wrote while watching HBP, about Harry watching Snape kill Dumbledore- Harry POV, but third person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but all comments are appreciated.

**Trust**

He trusted Dumbledore. Dumbledore trusted Snape.

As Snape held a finger to his lips, he lowered his wand.

For once, he chose to trust Dumbledore. He trusted Snape.

As he watched Dumbledore fall, he regretted ever trusting anyone.


End file.
